Wireless communication services have become a ubiquitous characteristic of the modern world. Users access wireless communication services using a wide variety of devices, such as mobile phones, personal computers, personal digital assistants, personal and personal media devices, as well as other types of devices. Accordingly, users have grown to enjoy the mobility provided by wireless communication services.
In a typical wireless environment, the provisioning and delivery of wireless communication services requires many different elements. In an example, a wireless communication service area can be defined by a radio frequency (RF) pattern generated by RF transmissions from a nearby base transceiver station (BTS). The BTS is often times linked to an access network via a backhaul link. The access network can include a base station controller, a mobile switching center (MSC), or a gateway system, as well as other elements. The mobile station establishes a communication path via the BTS and the access network to other communication networks to obtain wireless access to communication services, such as voice, video, and data services.
Increasingly, the condition of the backhaul link influences the overall quality of a particular service session. For example, a call may be dropped if the backhaul link lacks sufficient capacity for the session. In another example, a high speed video service may be degraded if the backhaul link is congested.